Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-5}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-5}} = 6^{3-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-5}}} = 6^{8}} $